Spawn vs Hellboy
by Cameron Rogers
Summary: The battle of 2 hellspawns of different universes. Who will win? Hellboy a demon sent from hell, or the once human Al Simmons aka Spawn. Back and forth they will go. If you want more leave a review .
1. Chapter 1: We had a contract

They've traveled through universes searching for a perfect fight for years since their boring retirement years.

Whom you might ask yourself. Well of course the two Hell Spawns their selves.

Hellboy vs Spawn the ultimate battle which will reek hell apron the earth, and causing the whole entire laws of space and time collapse or combine into one full collision. Now let us look upon them now, but from the beginning? Of course I must start from the beginning. How else will you know? Well here is how it all started so like all stories you must turn off the lights and follow the teller word by word. Also think of this narrating in the voice of Stan Lee like I am.

It all started in the realm of Spawn. It was a dark and stormy night as always. And of course spawn was in the streets like he normally is. Sleeping in a criss cross position with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was awoken from his slumber by the cops driving passed the alley he'd been living in for a few years now. "What is it this time?" the hell spawn asked himself then climbing to the rooftop. "Why must I be awakened from such a nice dream? The first good one since I was my old self." Spawn then teleported to the police's destination where they had stopped. "I have gotten quite bored with these powers. There's no more real crime that the cops can't catch anymore. Everyone is happy and I'm sitting here with all my powers missing her. I've been banished from Hell and Heaven for what I've done and Donna is up in Heaven. Even if I wasn't banished from one. The one I'd be unbanished from would be hell and I've already checked there. There is no Donna in hell or here. She's just where I've been wanting to go for a long time." The hell spawn weeps for his loss. His ex wife Donna who he had died in marriage. His weeping was interrupted by an explosion in the warehouse he had been standing on the whole time. He fell to the ground still landing his fall in a crouching position. He then saw a hole that was purple and black that spiraled and spiraled around and around. He reached out to touch it then was pulled in by the suction. He tried to turn around and go back, but the portal closed too fast. He had to fight if he wanted to get back to his universe, but at this point Spawn didn't even want to go back to his universe. He just wanted to see Donna since he knew that somewhere out there she WAS still alive maybe not in the Earth, but in his heart.

He started to close his eyes thinking about her tender dark skin, her dark brown hair, and her smile that even brightened up the stormiest of days. Then he felt himself plummet to a hard floor. He opened his eyes and awoke to a time and town just like his universe. Dark, stormy, and full of scumbags. He wandered around to see just plain people who didn't look at him weirdly, run away, or even screech at his sight. They all acted like he was a normal person. You would think he'd be happier, but he wasn't. Je still had the same angry face he had all the time. He then was asked by a person in a suit "Excuse me for being rude and touching you, but why aren't you back in the agency in your cell?" The man then grabbed his arm and started to pull him to a place. The spawn quickly pulled his arm away and threw the man off of him. "How dare you. Don't you know who I am? How about you look in my eyes. Then maybe you'll know me better" Spawn replied. "Well actually I don't know you, but you should know me I'm the mutant instructor to help you with your powers and needs at the special program for people just like you." The small man replied. "People like me? I have never heard of people just like me." Spawn questioned the man. "Here just follow me and I'll show you what I mean." The man reached out his hand. Spawn reached out and shook the man's hand. The man then turned into a giant gargantuan devil. It was the leader of hell himself Satan in a disguise along with the whole rest of the town. The town then turned into the fiery death trap that was and always will be known as hell. "Satan I should've known" Spawn said angrily "Yes you should have Spawn. For you have agreed to being terminated by one of my very own creations who on Earth is known as Hell boy. He thinks that you are just a demon and I did the very same trick on him, but staying in that little puny man's body." Satan said with his deep and despicable voice. "Let the battle begin my children watching!" Satan screamed with a tone that could only hurt the hell spawn's ears. Suddenly all the people from the streets turned into demons watching in a colosseum. Spawn looked around. The laughter screeched into his ears. Then he looked up and the colosseum turned into a street. The spawn looks up to see a man in a light brown trench coat with red skin, a demon tail, and a lot of guns. The figure turns around to his left. The hell spawn then notices what looks like goggles built into his skin on the man's forehead. "Are you the man in this picture?" The man in the trench coat asked. "Yeah and I suppose a man sent you to kill me all because you couldn't see through his disguise." Spawn replied. "I don't know what you're talking about but you're goin down! My name is Hellboy. Here to terminate you!" The man said then showing his giant right arm "Well Satan was right. You are a child of his if you have a deformity like that." Spawn said in his casual serious voice. "So you're a demon huh? I see so I'll kill you with silver bullets. I don't know if it'll work, but it works on werewolves." Hellboy responded while loading his giant gun. "Let's make this easy. I'll shoot you, and you'll at least pretend to be dead so I can collect my prize. Okay?" hellboy said then lighting a cigar and pointing his gun at Spawn. Then he pulled the trigger as Spawn stood there as his suit spit the bullet out of his chest. "You're a tough one aren't you?" Hellboy said. "Let's settle this with fist to FACE!" Hellboy screamed then jumping 20 feet towards spawn with a punch from his giant right hand. Spawn stood there expecting for it to feel like a feather, but then Spawn flew back 70 more feet back from the force of the punch. "That's it Al time to get in the game." Spawn told himself while getting up to his feet. "Don't give up on me now demon!" Hellboy said then jumping again towards spawn. Spawn then pushed off the ground. The force of him pushing off the ground caused him to go 150 miles an hour fists first into Hellboy's face. Spawn's spiked knuckles on his suit caused Hellboy's face to tear a little. Hellboy flew back this time as spawn stood there in his fighting position waiting for Hellboy to strike back. "Well if you're gonna rip my face off you can at least tell me." Hellboy said as he stood up pulling a giant gun out of his trenchcoat. Now it's time to take off the shirt!" Hellboy then threw his trenchcoat in Spawn's face. Spawn pulled it off and saw only a glimpse of Hellboy's fist going for his face. Spawn caught the punch and kneed Hellboy I'm the face. "Enough lolligagging! I'm tired of games! You may have facial hair but I'm the real man!" Spawn said then throwing Hellboy back and jumping on top of his chest and then pushing him down into the ground. "Next time if you get hired to kill someone find out more about who hired you. Because that person who hired you was Satan. He was angered with me and sent you to assassinate me. Talk about a deal with the devil." Spawn said walking away from his fight expecting the fight to be done or for Hellboy to have given up. "Hey hell spawn! Maybe that was Satan , but honestly I don't care at this point! I'm gonna kick your ass if it's the last thing I do!" Hellboy screamed then rising up. This time he looked different. The things on his forehead that looked like goggles were now horns, and he started to get the rocks off the ground. They started to turn to dust, then they turned back into bigger rocks, then they turned to dust again, and they kept getting bigger each time. Finally they got to boulder sizes and even bigger. They stood there as the rocks got bigger. Each waiting for the first attack, each thinking of a battle strategy. The rocks then at light speed went at Spawn. He grabbed one, then spikes went all around the rock. Spawn's hand was stuck to the rock. He felt a pain down his arm from the rock as he smashed it against Hellboy's head. He didn't budge. Then he pointed his gun under Spawn's chin and pulled the trigger. It forced Spawn's head to go upwards and bloodto come out. Then he shot Spawn's throat, then his chest, knees,and then his forehead. "Are you dead yet? Hell Spawn!" Hellboy said. Spawn got up on his knees. "Get back down Spawn!" Hellboy screamed then punching Spawn in the face. It felt even harder this time. Hellboy was in his full demon stage with horns, stronger attacks, and able to bring down entire cities in seconds. Plus he had a gun so that was an addition to his ultimate form.

Hellboy picked spawn up by the neck "I thought you can't die spawn. Let this be your nightmare in the deep dark depths of hell. Have it what you see when you close your eyes. Let it go deep til you feel this pain even more then the pain of working for Satan." Hellboy said threatening Spawn with his words. Spawn grabbed one of Hellboy's horns and ripped it off. Then he stabbed it in between Hellboy's eyes. "You wanna see the nightmare that is under this mask Hellboy? Because I'll show you a fucking great nightmare that will haunt you in the deep dark depths of hell if you wanna see a nightmare!" Spawn said as he ripped his mask open with his claws. "Now are you ready to die? BecauseI think you're daddy wants to see you!" Spawn screamed then grabbing and ripping off Hellboy's other horn. "Im gonna have to send you there myself though!" Spawn angrily screamed at Hellboy's face. "Time for your dirtnap!" Spawn screamed then stabbing Hellboy with the horns he ripped out earlier. Hellboy was dazed. His horns were ripped out of his head and stabbed into his chest.

Hellboy was then forced into the ground 10 feet below normal ground level. He had passed out without Spawn knowing. Spawn had thought he had won because of the knockout, but he does not know what may happen next. Hellboy is alive in a grave on the streets of hell itself. This was the real highway to hell. We may not find out if Spawn had gone, or if he'd return. All we know is that Hellboy is buried in the ground of Hell's highway and that spawn has left. Possibly forever.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Hellboy's return

Red.

We all know this color as just a regular color. Well that's all Hellboy could see at this point. He was laying in a bloody red mess. He opened his eyes and saw the eyes of Satan staring at him. "Next time ask for more power before you have to come to me. Here just accept this orb. It will unleash your full demon that you never knew you had." Satan said with a hiss in his voice. "Why the hell are you helping me Satan?" Hellboy asked. A yellow orb suddenly appeared in front of Hellboy. It started moving "No reason take the orb and except maximum power." Satan replied then scooting the glowing yellow orb closer. "Fine I'll accept" Hellboy said with a snap in his voice. Satan pressed the orb into Hellboy's chest.

Hellboy awoke his eyes glowing a bright yellow his horns even bigger, and indestructible. He bursted out of the ground and followed his motive "Kill Spawn." He followed the stench of Spawn's rotten burnt flesh. It led him to a nearby town. He followed it into an alleyway. Spawn wasn't there. Hellboy then thought to himself "_Maybe he fled back to his old universe where he came from." _he then was grabbed by the throat. "My costume can conseal me when wanted. I'd think you could see me with all that power. Oh wait that's right you're just getting used to them." Spawn said this with intentions to get Hellboy mad. Hellboy then punched Spawn's elbow to where it wasn't supposed to move. Spawn grabbed his arm as the bone stuck out the arm. He bent on one knee. "I'm here to finish a job. I will stick to it until you die. I will wait and watch a small death. It will be yours" Hellboy said then lighting the tip of his cigar. "Hey want one?" Hellboy asked Spawn then taking out a ton of Cigars. "I-I-I" Spawn replied "What you don't smoke? It's gonna be a more relaxing death if you do. Just saying." Hellboy said. Hellboy grabbed Spawn this time by the neck then punching over and over. Spawn tried to resist the wails, but you can't resist pain from a superpowered freak. (There's some humor in there. Just for you readers. Officially from Cameron Rogers.) Hellboy then threw Spawn up in the air and punched with his now even stronger, bigger right arm.

Spawn then in his hand summoned a gun. A gun that he got a little into in his old Al Simmons days of assassination. It was made specifically for killing demons. The creatoas actually made it because he saw a demon himself in person. It was big and the firepower was strong. Able to go threw an armored dinosaur from 80miles away. The bullets were filled with holy water which he made to fight the violator once, but didn't come around to using them. Spawn looked up. Hellboy was jumping towards him. Spawn blasted Hellboy with a charged nectoplasm blast from his suit. Hellboy was hit in the face by it, then giving Spawn time to load his gun. Spawn pointed his gun at Hellboy's head. One shot in his forehead, then the next to his left shoulder, and then to the chest. Hellboy was down for a few seconds. Spawn shot Hellboy again in the chest, then again, and again, and again. Hellboy pushed up off the ground and as Spawn was about to shoot again, Hellboy grabbed the gun and slammed it on the ground. Spawn backed away while spawning guns and shooting Hellboy. Hellboy was immune to all Spawn's bullet shots.

Spawn then thought of a brilliant idea. Hellboy was scared of something, Spawn just needed to figure it out. Spawn stopped backing up and stood still he tried to concentrate on his teleportation ability. As he concentrated, Hellboy tried grabbing him. The hand went right threw Spawn's body. Spawn had channelled his teleportation ability to the point that Spawn could go threw things. When Hellboy's arm was fully off Spawn's body, Spawn grabbed Hellboy's head . He started to search Hellboy's mind for a fear. Spawn was also using his teleportation to bring Hellboy to his nightmare. They then teleported to a black room. Spawn then let go. "Where are we?" Spawn asked. Hellboy looked up and had a slight look of phobia. Hellboy then got up and took a deep breath. They were stuck in the all black room. The black room then turned into a fiery death pit. Not hell though. Hell was also filled with blood and minions. Hellboy then used his mind to turn his nightmare into Spawn's nightmare. Then in the fire Spawn could hear screaming, they sounded like "Donna?" Spawn said then listening on. "DONNAAAAGH!" Spawn screamed as the figure of Donna on fire appeared walking towards him.

Spawn. Trembling at the sight of Donna, and Hellboy's just loving it. Hellboy picked Spawn up and gave a smirk of satisfaction.

**To be continued...**

**Hey fellow readers the ending will be WAY shorter because the ending isn't that much of a fight. So I hope you enjoyed this episode of Spawn vs Hellboy. No you don't like it? Oh FU-  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Ending

Suddenly Spawn's suit started to attach to Hellboy "Haha Hellspawn your suit is mine. You have no powers without your suit." Hellboy said still holding that smirk. Spawn looked up and just thought _My suit has betrayed me. She used me. _Then the suits chains wrapped around Hellboy. Spawn realized what the suit was doing now. The suit was destroying Hellboy from the inside. Hellboy started to build up all the power from him and the suit. Hellboy's powers were being absorbed by the suit. Then the suit went back onto Spawn. Spawn looked up and laughed. Then he grew and turned into a demonic giant. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! You are weak now. I am the one with the power. I'm gonna kill you for real this time!" Spawn then wrapped Hellboy with his cloak. When Hellboy got out he was all blood and bones. He was a shriveled up husk. Spawn then had to fight one more battle. Himself. He can't go on as a demon. He has to get back to normal Al Simmons. He had to fight the suit. Because it had become too powerful. Spawn then did the only thing he could do. He grabbed Hellboy's gun and loaded it with holy water bullets. He pointed it to his head and pulled the trigger. The suit flew off and Al had gone to something better then heaven. He had gone to another heaven known as the cosmic realm. Al was free. Free from his hell of a life. "Al!" He heard behind him. When he turned around he saw Donna. He was happy again. So now an eternity of Hell is an eternity of happiness.

**The end...**


End file.
